


Secret is out

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: Neal lets his son know his past. This  for my fall from grace inhc bingo





	Secret is out

  
**Title : Secret is out  
Author : **[](https://pipilj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**pipilj**](https://pipilj.dreamwidth.org/)  
**Summary : Neal lets his son know his past. This for my fall from grace in**[hc bingo](https://pipilj.dreamwidth.org/27909.html#cutid2)  
****  
  
“I can’t believe that you are a thief and to think you grounded me for shoplifting” Steve Neal’s ten-year-old son sneered.  
“How did you find out?” Neal’s face turning white  
“So you are not even going deny it” Steve wiping his tears “I hate you”. Steve ran into his room slamming the door shut.

It had taken months for Neal to form a bond with Steve. Six months ago Kate’s mother had contacted Neal she was dying and could not take care of her grandson. She did not want him to end up in the foster care system.  
Steve was an aloof child and it had taken months for Neal to form any sort of bond with him. Neal did not blame him; Steve had been uprooted from his life in Chicago to New York living with a stranger.

 

“I don’t know how to handle this Peter” Neal paced in his living room while speaking on his phone

“Explain things to him he is a smart kid. You paid your debt to society you consult occasionally with the FBI, you run your own gallery, you are a contributing member to society. In case I have not told you recently I am so proud of you. Don't worry Neal Steve will understand. How about you and Steve come over dinner on Saturday David has been asking about you”

“Thanks, Peter”

“Let me know how it went all the best” Peter hanging up

Neal tentatively entered his sons room

“I did not mean you to find out like this. Who told you?” Neal sitting on his son's bed.

“Robert,” Steve said wiping away a stray tear.

“I was convicted for bond forgery and spent four years in prison. I was impulsive and got another four years. I worked with Uncle Peter as a part of my sentence. It changed me and made me a better person. You have to know Steve I am not the person anymore. I will not jeopardize what we have ” Neal hugged his son gently

“But why were so hard on me when I shoplifted”

“I love that you’ve inherited my artistic streak, my sense of style, my smooth behavior. I don’t want to inherit my penchant into getting trouble. I want you to remember there is no victim-less crime. Someone pays. Forgive me?”

“Of course dad. I love you.” Steve hugging his father  


End file.
